


October 14th: Hot Chocolate

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: shenala.tumblr.com





	October 14th: Hot Chocolate

It hadn't been in either Steve's nor Bucky's plans for them to fall asleep on the sofa that afternoon. 

But since they'd relaxed into a life dictated only by themselves, they'd also gained the ability to slip into naps anytime they were comfortable for an extended period.

So while they'd only sat down to eat a late lunch, it wasn't until 5 pm that Steve woke up, Bucky still snoring gently next to him. And the blonde would've easily slept longer if it wasn't for the still-new sensation of a wet nose nudging him insistently. 

"What's up Juss?" he asked the wiggling dog through a yawn, before catching sight of the clock and working it out for himself.

"C'mon then, I'll let you out back, sorry we slept so long buddy" Steve whispered to the dog loyally sticking to his side as they made their way through the house to the back door. 

Once their new canine addition was happily settled back by Bucky's feet, Steve decided to give his partner a warm wake-up and headed back to the kitchen to get started on some hot chocolate for them both. 

Now, they'd drunk plenty of hot chocolate in recent weeks as Bucky had declared quite suddenly one morning that they had to know which was the best before Christmas. They'd worked through almost every flavour and variety imaginable, having already nailed down the best Kosher option, but thus far they'd all been the "add hot water" format. But Steve had always been a perfectionist and so he'd squirrelled away everything the internet said he'd need to make the chocolatiest hot chocolate around; Spanish hot chocolate or chocolate caliente. And this seemed like the perfect time to put it to the test.

The first step of pouring the milk into the saucepan and mixing in the cornstarch went fine, well he spilt a little of both but no-one was looking so it didn't count right? Heating up the milk went fine. Adding the squares of chocolate? Easy, no problem there, except for making sure he didn't eat it all as he was putting it in. 

It was when he put the pan back onto the heat that things went awry... the recipe said medium heat, and Steve would swear that that was the setting he'd used, but then Bucky woke up and called out "Steve?", so of course, he had to go and check on the other man.

Stepping back into the room to find Bucky smiling sleepily up at him, Steve put no effort into resisting the urge to bend and kiss him. "Good nap, sweetheart?"

"Mmhmm. Jussie kept me warm while you were gone" the brunet grinned, stroking the dog blanketing his legs. 

"Told you getting a dog was a good idea, Buck." Steve moved to lean over the edge of the sofa to run his fingers through loose brown locks. "I'll be back in a minute, just making some hot chocolate for you."

To Steve's surprise, Bucky's nose wrinkled at this, and then went wide-eyed at the blonde, "Steve... I think it's burning."

"What?" he began before catching a smell of the air, yep, definitely burning, "Shit shit shit" he swore, running back to the kitchen.

It turns out that still-half-asleep Steve had turned the dial on the stove in the wrong direction and left it on a high heat, rather than the medium required, and as he glared down at the saucepan holding a hot chocolate that was now burnt at the bottom and lumpy at the top, he felt inexplicably weepy, which he shook off as ridiculous.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as a chin was hooked over his shoulder, hair tickling his face as Bucky crooned in his ear, "Baby love, don't be glum. We can fix it."

"How?" Yes, Steve knew he was pouting, but he didn't care.

"Easy, get the mugs."

Mugs at the ready, Steve watched as Bucky poured the mixture evenly into them, a small sieve placed over the top to remove any lumps, before stirring in some more milk and topping Steve's with mini-marshmallows and presenting it with a grin, "See, good as new!" 

When the pair resumed their places on the sofa, Jussie happily curled at their feet, Steve took a tentative sip of the drink cradled in his palms, "S'good Buck, sorry I messed it up."

"Stevie, it's only messed up if it can't be fixed."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
